


Anesthesia

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, anesthesia mishaps, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myk-myk-myk asked: I saw it in my dash and I think it's a great prompt for you, because I love your humour: “I just came out of surgery and I’m convinced you’re my partner but you’re the just the long suffering (and super hot) trainee nurse" with Arthur as a nurse :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthesia

"Hey there welcome back, Eames." When he opened his eyes Eames took several seconds to realize he really hadn't opened them at all. And even then he didn't really know what to do about it. How strange?!

“What is going on?” He felt like he was walking through oatmeal and it was especially disturbing cause he didn’t even like oatmeal! “I don’t like oatmeal."

“Um, that’s quite alright. A lot of people don’t. How are you feeling?"

“I can’t see.” Eames heard a deep chuckle and felt oddly soothed by the sound. He found himself wanting to hear it more.

“Open your eyes.” As soon as the warm voice spoke Eames was suddenly able to open his eyes properly. Fantastic! He blinked experimentally and once he felt a little more sorted out, he looked around for the owner of the soothing voice. Oh. The man was awfully handsome. And he was smiling! At Eames! What a lovely day!

“You’ve got dimples."

“I do. Thank you for noticing.” The man's smile widened and he even blushed a little. Eames was beyond charmed. This man was gorgeous and Eames definitely found himself wondering what his lips would feel like. Well that wasn’t proper. Or was it? Maybe this man was his lover. He certainly would ask this man out if he saw him in a bar. Maybe he had and they’d been dating for a while. Maybe they were married! Eames grinned wide at that. Oh he was a lucky man!

“I’m a lucky man."

“Oh really?” The man was smiling at him so fondly. Surely this was his husband and he was sitting with him while he-.

“Why am I here?"

“You just got out of surgery, Eames. You needed to have your appendix removed. You’re in a recovery room at the hospital. You’re probably also feeling a little off from the anesthesia. Do you feel ill?” The man was still smiling but his lovely brown eyes had concern. Definitely husband then. 

“No, just a bit sluggish, Darling.” Eames smiled and stroked his husband’s hand reassuring him. He blushed at the contact but didn’t move away but it still worried Eames. Had he forgotten something? Were they not physical? That would be shame. Surely he loved to touch-. “I’m sorry darling, but I’ve forgotten your name.” Eames didn’t like that he couldn’t remember a lot of things but the name of his husband?!

"Arthur.” Oh. What a lovely name.

“Arthur.” Eames let the name roll around his mouth like a sweet caramel and found that he not only liked the way it sounded on his lips, he also liked the way the name vibrated in his chest. He could definitely see wanting to say the name often. 

Arthur was smiling again and those dimples! Eames could feel his whole face smile just thinking about getting to wake up to that smile. Even morning breath couldn't dull the shine of Arthur's smile.

"Do would you like some ice chips or your pillows adjusted?"

"You'd do that for me?" Arthur was an angel!

"Ofcourse. I'll get the pillows first then get you some ice chips, alright?" Eames nodded and then Arthur was so close and Eames could get his fill of the other man's handsome face, and his soft looking lips, and everything was lovely! Until it got even better when Eames leaned forward to test his theory about his darling's lips.

Good god Arthur's mouth was perfect! Eames really did try to concentrate on any memories that the kiss might jog but he kept getting lost in the softness of his husband's lips. And Arthur had to be his husband. There was no way that he'd found such a gorgeous and sweet man and not married him. And the perfection of the kiss was further proof because you just didn't get that kind of kiss with someone you didn't know! And oh how he must have known Arthur! Eames couldn't determine if the particularly filthy images floating in his mind's eye were new or old but they were still interrupted by Arthur who was pulling away. Rude.

"Rather impolite to interrupt your husband's attempt to remember you." Eames grinned at him but Arthur wasn't smiling or even giving him a withering look. "Darling? I-"

"Husband? I'm not your husband." Ah so he must not have proposed yet. Well thank goodness for surgery for knocking some sense into him. Maybe he had a near death experience. As soon as he could, he was going to propose then.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. But just out of curiousity, how long have we been dating?" Arthur's ears flushed a deeper shade of pink and looked even more fetching when he blushed. Eames would endeavor to make his boyfriend do that more.

"Um, we're not together, Eames." Arthur frowned and looked decidedly uncomfortable. 

"I find that hard to believe. You're gorgeous by the way. Why haven't I proposed?" Eames gaped at a sudden thought. "Darling please don't tell me I've been terrible to you." Arthur laughed  this time and Eames felt like all was right with the world again.

"I'm sure you're a perfectly wonderful boyfriend-" Eames' heart sank and things became a little clearer.

"But not your boyfriend." Eames felt rather foolish now.

"No. I'm afraid not." Was that a bit of disappointment?!

"But you've been so sweet. You laughed at my terrible jokes. No one laughs at my jokes unless we're involved. Are you sure we're not together? That kiss was-"

"Inappropriate. That can't happen again or I could lose my job." Eames sighed and let his eyes linger on Arthur's lips wistfully. "It was, um, nice. Really nice. Who am I kidding, the was probably the best kiss I've have had in a while." Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and squared his shoulders before amending."It was still inappropriate. You're my patient and you're still under the effects of anesthesia."

Eames tutted and waved his hand dismissively, or tried to, and discovered that physics had been altered and his hand was moving much slower than it should have been. He watched his hand for what felt like an age until he heard Arthur clear his throat. "As I was saying, we should have dinner."

Arthur shook his head but he was chuckling so Eames took that as a good omen and continued. "We might end up husbands after all, darling."

“I’ll think about it. But you should rest while I go get your paperwork.” 

“You have the cutest dimples."

“Go to sleep, Mr. Eames." 


End file.
